The present disclosure is directed generally to signal transmission and, more particularly, to the interfaces used in higher bandwidth video formats.
With the definition of higher bandwidth video formats, such as Ultra High Definition Television (UHDTV), interface capacities for the carriage of such formats must scale accordingly. UHDTV image formats require interface capacities ranging from 7.5 Gb/s up to 72 Gb/s. Using current HD-SDI interfaces, operating at 1.485 Gb/s, UHDTV requires multiple links, from 8 to more than 48, depending on the image format and sampling structure. This is not only a costly solution, but also technically challenging. All links need to be kept in synchronization, requiring additional hardware. The real estate required for all the HD-SDI “spigots” is considerable, leading to increased system costs. Finally, the cost and complexity of cabling is significant.
Another requirement within the video industry is to reduce the number of physical links (both electrical and optical) between facilities, equipment racks, and outside broadcast vehicles. This is also a requirement within large pieces of equipment, such as serial video routers. Combining multiple HD signals into a single optical fibre link reduces the cost of installations (less fibre runs required), and provides a more efficient use of cabling resources. Thus, a need exists to enable current installs using optical fibre to increase their capacity without increasing the number of optical fibres.
In the digital cinema (D-Cinema) industry, equipment has been developed using optical interface capacities of 10.692 Gb/s, standardized under SMPTE 435M. As D-Cinema formats become larger, they will eventually exceed the current 10.692 Gb/s interface capacity. Thus, a need exists to combine four 10.692 Gb/s signals, creating a very high bandwidth interface for current and future D-Cinema formats.